


Revelation

by Daretodream66



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kinsey Scale Test, Light Angst, M/M, Their both kinda dumb, bucky loves steve, steve loves bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: Bucky learns about a test and wants Steve to help him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been floating in my head for about 3 days and I decided what the hell. I mean I'm stuck at home, you're probably stuck at home and until my school district figures out how I'm going to teach remotely, I have nothing better to do.

“Hey Steve, what’s a Kinsey Scale?” Steve doesn’t mean to, but since that’s the last thing he expects Bucky to ask him, he spits orange juice across the kitchen. “EW! Whatcha do that for, punk?”

Steve scratches the back of his head then drags his hand down to rub the back of this neck, all while turning at least five shades of red. Bucky looks at him confused which prompts Steve to get a wet rag to clean up the mess he just made. When he’s done, he gets up off his knees and hopes the subject will go away. “There. Sorry about that.”

Bucky quirks an eyebrow. “You didn’t answer my question.” Steve tries to look confused, like he doesn’t remember. Bucky smirks, knowing full well that Steve doesn’t forget things. “What is a Kinsey Scale? And try not to spit anything this time. If that’s your reaction, I need to know what it is.”

Steve sighs, trying to look annoyed, but mostly, he’s just embarrassed. He motions for Bucky to follow him. Sitting on the sofa, he grabs his StarkPad and starts typing. “Okay, so you remember when we talked about how it’s okay to be gay?” Bucky nods. “Well, the Kinsey Scale is a series of questions that determines where you fall.” Bucky tilts his head, doing his very best impression of a confused puppy. Steve snorts at that thought. “Well, the way that sexuality is looked at now, it isn’t just straight or gay, there’s all these points in between. Like if someone likes both, but leans more toward one or the other.” Steve shows the pad to Bucky. It’s a simple website that Steve used years ago to see where he falls. He’s never told Bucky that. 

Bucky looks excited and settles in more comfortably. “Let’s do it. I wanna take the test.” Steve tries to hand him the StarkPad, but Bucky shakes his head. “Help me?”

Bucky’s good with tech, but mostly that pertains to weapons. Using the internet is still new and Bucky isn’t comfortable looking things up on his own. “Sure Buck.” Steve clicks the link that brings up the test. At the top it asks for Bucky’s gender and age. Steve fills those in and the first question comes up. Steve barks a laugh when he reads it because he could fill this test out for Bucky, knowing the long line of girls and women that Bucky took out when they were younger. “Okay Buck, here we go. 1. My sexual fantasies are about?” Steve reads through the answer choices and nearly strains his neck when Bucky gives him the answer. “Bucky, you have to answer accurately.”

“I am. What? Just because I only went out with women back in the day, doesn’t mean anything. That was what we had to do.” Steve doesn’t know what to say to that, so he keeps his mouth shut and clicks.

They get through the test and Steve lets Bucky click the submit and hands him the pad, getting up to give him privacy. He didn’t expect Bucky to answer the questions the way he did. He doesn’t know what to do with this new knowledge of his friend. “Hey Steve, it says I scored a 6. What does that mean though?”

Steve leans on the counter, head handing between his shoulders, processing this new development. “Click the number and it will give you an explanation.”

There’s silence for a few minutes, Steve doesn’t move until a hand lands on his upper back. “You alright there, Steve?”

“Uh…yeah…sure.” He watches Bucky’s look of concern. “What do you think about what you just read?”

Bucky shrugs, then grins. “I mean if what that says is true, I’m mostly gay. It’s nice to understand it, but it’s not a big shock.”

Steve loses his ability to think for just a minute, but then doesn’t censor himself. “Well it is to me! I mean hell Buck, I scored a 5 on that test and never said anything cause I thought it would upset you!”

That mischievous glint flashes in Bucky’s eyes. “So, you’re kinda gay too, huh?” Steve nods, but doesn’t look at his friend. “So, what’s your type, Rogers?”

That causes Steve to sputter because that is NOT a questions he’s going to answer. “Nope, nope! I’m going to change and go for a run.” Within minutes he’s changed and out the door. The last thing he sees is Bucky looks forlornly at him.

“Nat, you gotta help me here.” She’s been laughing for the last several minutes and interjecting things like ‘I knew it’ and ‘Go get’em Rogers.’ “You really aren’t going to help me are you?”

“I think you know exactly what you want to do, but you need me to tell you it’s okay.” She giggles again. Clearing her throat, she tries to be serious. “Okay, this is what you should do; take your gay ass home and bang his gay ass until you’re both too sore to move.” With that piece of sage advice, she hangs up.

Steve stares down at the phone. “No help.”

When he comes back into the apartment, Bucky is watching TV eating popcorn. Looking at the screen, Steve nearly rolls his eyes. When he’d admitted to Natasha what he scored on the test, Clint had taken that as a challenge to educate Steve on all things gay. He had started with this particular movie. Not that Steve didn’t enjoy the movie, but to find Bucky watching Brokeback Mountain is just a little too much. He grabs the remote, turning the TV off. Bucky looks up offended. “What did you do that for?”

“You wanna know my type?” Bucky looks very interested in this turn of events. “My type is you! Okay, you’re my type!”

Bucky’s off the couch and in Steve’s personal space before Steve gets the last word out. “Really?” He looks so hopeful that Steve doesn’t have it in him to backtrack.

Instead, he looks at the floor, blushing furiously. “Yeah, really.”

Bucky turns his head sideways, trying to catch Steve’s eyes. “Well, you’re in luck then because my type is a big, beefy blond with a self-righteousness issue.”

“Can I kiss you?” Steve watches as Bucky turns and heads to his bedroom.

“You absolutely can, but only if you promise to fuck me into the mattress after.” Steve’s never moved so fast in his life. Bucky giggles as his back hits the mattress from being tackled. “This isn’t a one and done thing though is it?”

Steve brushes the long brown curls out of Bucky’s face, looking at him like the whole damn world revolves around his best friend. “Not very likely. I plan on doing this with you and only you for as long as you’ll let me.”

“You don’t have any plans for the next 100 years or so do you?” Steve shakes his head grinning. “Good, that should be enough time.”


End file.
